thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2004
|image1=File:2002ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.gif |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume X |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2003 |next=2005 }} 2004 is the twelfth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. This was the first year that Lights and Sounds destinations and vehicles were produced. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas (redesigned) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Boco *Daisy *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Duncan *Mike *Lady *Diesel 10 *Big City Engine *Salty *Harvey *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Murdoch (new) *Emily (new) *Spencer (new) Coaches and Cars *Sodor Line Caboose *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *Circus Train *Express Coaches *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars (redesigned) *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Cars *Fog Cars (new) *Annie and Clarabel (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Butch *Caroline *George *Thumper *Bulgy *Elizabeth *Sodor Road Crew *Sodor Fire Crew (new) *Jack (new) *Alfie (new) Multi-Car Packs *5-Car Gift Pack *5-Car Engine Pack (new) *Adventures of Percy (new) *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Stepney with Museum Cars *Rheneas With Rock Crusher Cars (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Bertie *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas (new) Limited Edition *Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Limited Edition James Goes Buzz Buzz *Limited Edition Better View for Gordon (new) Buildings and Destinations *Roundhouse (redesigned) *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Water Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Conductor's Shed *Over the Track Signal *Rescue Hospital *Sodor Service Station *Cargo Transfer *Musical Carousel *Windmill *Coal Loader *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *Brendam Fishing Dock *Cargo Drop Station (new) *Scrap Yard (new) *Sodor Scrub and Shine (new) *Smelting Yard (planned) *Deluxe Roundhouse (new) *Deluxe Cranky the Crane (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Arched Stone Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Clock Tower *Waterfall Tunnel (new) *Toll Booth Bridge (new) Sets *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set (new) *Classic Figure 8 Set *Really Useful Work Set *Trouble with Trees Set *Figure 8 Set *Circle Set *Circus Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Mountain Tunnel Set *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Roundhouse Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Seasons on Sodor Set *Tidmouth Travel Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Sodor Rescue Team Set *Sodor Engine Wash Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set (new) *Harold's Mail Delivery Set (new) *Oval Set (new) *Sight and Sounds Set (planned) *Battery-Powered Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Toby Set (new) *Percy and Harold Rescue Set (new) Track *2" Straight Track and Road *4" Straight Track and Road *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Action Switch Track *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Flexi-Curve Track *Switch T-Track *Cross Track with 2 Warning Signs *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Risers *Rail Crossing *3 1/2" Curved Road *6 1/2" Curved Road *Sir Topham Hatt Auto-Stop Track Track Packs *Trouble with Trees Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack (redesigned) *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Expansion Pack *Elevated Roadway Expansion Pack *Hill and Mountain Set Expansion Pack *Advanced Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack (new) Accessories *Sir Topham Hatt, 1 Workman, 2 Engineers *Sir Topham and Lady Hatt *Combo Accessory Pack of 8 *Paint and Play Thomas (new) *Paint and Play Depot (new) *Sodor Blocks - Buildings and Destinations (new) *Sodor Blocks - Bridges and Tunnels (new) Play Accessories *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Carry Bag *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Felt Playmat *Large Felt Playmat Category:Years